


Chemicals React

by LostSong (Larkawolfgirl)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: AMV, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 12:39:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7934893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larkawolfgirl/pseuds/LostSong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Music video] A little tribute for Usagi and Chibiusa.</p><p>"Both of us broken, caught in a moment. We lived. So we loved. So we hurt, and we jumped."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chemicals React

**Author's Note:**

> :21 to skip opening
> 
> Song: Chemicals React by Ally & AJ


End file.
